All The Lies You Want To Hear
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: BeastBoy and Raven are stuck in a cave together with an armed criminal, while Raven is trapped and slowly being eaten alive. Desperate to save her, BeastBoy ends up admitting certain feelings to her. Three parts. Read and review. Flames are welcome.
1. Part 1: Trapped

**All The Lies You Want To Hear**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

This story takes place sometime during the middle of season 5. It is based off of an episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, which seemed perfect for the Beast Boy and Raven Situation that follows…

* * *

Part One: Trapped

"He's going into that cave!" Beast Boy shouted, as he and Raven continued to pursue their quarry.

The Teen Titans had been traveling the world, gathering up all the young superheroes in order to battle the growing threat of the Brotherhood of Evil. But despite all of that, they still had to deal with regular crimes, since they were superheroes.

Beast Boy and Raven had volunteered to apprehend the crook who had just finished robbing a bank and was now trying to escape from them. He had run into the forest and had now ducked inside a cave in the side of the mountain he had been running towards.

Raven and Beast Boy continued to chase him and followed him into the cave. It was surprisingly easy to see inside, since there were small openings in the cave ceiling, allowing light to filter down into it.

Raven listened closely. She could hear footsteps echoing through the cave. Hurried footsteps, moving away from them.

"He's going deep in, trying to lose us." she told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, let's find him and catch him so we can get out of this creepy place." he said, shivering at the ominous nature of the cave.

They continued to walk cautiously forward, expecting the criminal to jump out at them at any moment. Soon, they came to a place where the cave branched off into two separate tunnels.

Raven looked at the tunnel on the left, then the tunnel on the right, not sure which one their crook had taken.

"Ooookay. So, which one do we go down?" she asked, rhetorically.

Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and began sniffing the ground in front of the two cave tunnels. He turned back into a human with a confused look on his face.

"I can't tell which one he took. There's something strange about his scent. Like the smell he left behind isn't a real smell, but a fake one. I can't tell what I'm smelling at all, never mind which way it went." he explained, stupefied.

Raven sighed. "Well, that leaves only two choices. We can wait for him here until he comes back out. But we don't know how often he's been here. He might have enough supplies hidden here to remain for days. He might also know another exit somewhere. Which leaves the other choice, we split up and investigate both tunnels." she said in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy gulped nervously. "Well, I don't really want to be wandering these tunnels alone, but I don't want to wait here for days either. So I guess we should split up." he said, trying to sound like he wasn't as scared of this place as he was.

Raven nodded. "Right. I'll take the left tunnel, and you take the right. We can't take forever going after one bank robber. The others are going to be waiting for us to meet back up with them to go after the Brotherhood soon, so we need to hurry. If we don't find him in twenty minutes, we meet back up here and leave.".

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, no one ever said we had to catch _every_ criminal.".

With that, the two Titans began walking down their respective tunnels, unsure of what they would encounter.

------

After fifteen minutes of following he tunnel, Beast Boy still hadn't seen anything, not the crook, nor a clue that he had come this way. He was going to go another five minutes, then turn around and-

What was that? Beast Boy strained to hear it better. It sounded like someone calling for help. There! It came again, it was Raven calling for help!

Turning around, Beast Boy sprinted down the tunnel, back to the area where the two tunnels converged.

Once he reached the junction point, he began hurrying down the tunnel Raven had taken. He could hear her clearly now, calling to him in a distressed voice.

"Beast Boy! Help me! I'm in here!" he cries echoed around him.

About thirty yards into the tunnel, it opened up into a circular area, about twenty feet across. Raven stood in the center of the space, seeming to be alright.

Beast Boy stopped running. "Raven… what… happened? …are you… alright?" he asked, panting.

Raven looked at him and lowered the hood on her cloak. "Beast Boy. I can't move." she said plainly.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow. "What? Why not? What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Raven pointed down at the ground and Beast Boy followed her finger, looking down at her feet.

Raven's right foot was encased in what appeared to be some kind of crystal formation. The crystal seemed to grow up out of the ground and envelope her foot clear up to below her ankle.

"What is that?" he asked her.

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. I was walking along and it just suddenly latched onto my foot. I can't get it off. My foot is starting to go numb.".

Beast Boy looked her in the face. "Why don't you use your power and pry it off?" he questioned.

Raven shrugged. "I tried. Whatever this thing is, it absorbs my dark energy. Look…" she lowered her hand, pointing her palm at the crystal on her foot. She focused, and seemed to be summoning her energies, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Beast Boy watched as the crystal suddenly grew to halfway below her knee!

"Whoa!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven looked up to him. "You'd better alert the others. We're going to need their help. I think this thing is growing, whether I use my power on it or not." she said, ominously.

Beast Boy nodded. "Right." he took out his communicator.

Raven shook her head. "It doesn't work in here. I already tried. You'd better take it outside the cave to get a clear transmission." she said.

Beast Boy thought that made sense. "Okay. I'll be right back." he began to head back down the tunnel to the cave entrance, then stopped and turned around, a slight grin on his face. "Don't go anywhere." he said, jokingly.

Raven only frowned at him.

------

After making it back outside, Beast Boy took out his communicator again and tried to contact the other Titans.

"Titans, come in, this is Beast Boy." he spoke into it. Nothing, only static. Nothing on the display, nothing over the speaker. He tried again.

"Hello. Robin, can you here me. Cyborg. Starfire. Anyone? Hello!" he began yelling. Nothing. Something was wrong here. The communicator wasn't working at all. Maybe something in that cave was putting out some kind of interference. Or maybe the criminal they'd chased into the cave had some device that was jamming the signal.

In any case, the situation was not good. He couldn't leave Raven, because if that thing on her foot was indeed growing, there might not be anything left of her when he returned with the other Titans. Not to mention that the bank robber was still in that cave somewhere, and he was armed. If that crystal was absorbing Raven's power, then she'd be defenseless.

In an instant, Beast Boy realized the full implications of that. He was standing outside… while Raven was inside with an armed criminal!

Beast Boy spun and began running back inside the cave to make sure Raven was alright. If he couldn't leave her, then he'd have to find a way to get her out himself. Either way, it wasn't good. They were both stuck in a cave with no help coming soon and a dangerous person lurking around with them…

**Continued in Part 2**

* * *

Part 2 will be coming tonight, for certain, while Part 3 may come tonight as well, or maybe tomorrow.


	2. Part 2: Desperate

**All The Lies You Want To Hear**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant

* * *

**

Part 2: Desperate

As Beast Boy ran back to the open space in the tunnel where he left Raven, he was suddenly deafened with the sound of a gunshot.

_Raven!_ his mind screamed. He turned into a roadrunner and began to haul butt down the tunnel. _Please be okay!_ he silently begged, cursing himself for leaving her alone. If anything happened to her…

He entered the circular area and turned back to human. What he saw shocked him. Raven looked unharmed, but the crystal that had been growing on her had now covered her entire right leg!

He noticed a pistol lying on the ground near the other end of the open space, where the tunnel continued.

"Raven, what happened!" he asked, still concerned about her safety.

Raven turned to him and breathed a sigh of relief, seeming happy to see him. "It was our robber friend. He came down the tunnel and shot at me." she said, angrily. She pointed to the wall behind her and Beast Boy looked.

There was a single bullet hole in the cave wall. Looking at where it was, in relation to where Raven was standing, he could see that the bullet had come close. Very, very close. As in it probably had a couple molecules from her skin on it, close. Too close.

"Jeez, Raven! You almost got killed! How did he miss?" he asked in a panic, his pulse racing as he realized that he could have returned here to see her bleeding to death from a bullet wound.

Raven actually smiled a little. A tired smile. "I was able to summon enough power to knock the gun from his hand right as he pulled the trigger. He turned around and went back down the cave tunnel." she said, pointing to the other opening.

"Did you get a good look at him?" he asked, knowing that neither of them had managed to see the crook's face.

She shook her head. "No. I was too focused on disarming him.".

Beast Boy looked back down at the weird crystal attached to her body. "Well, that thing got a major growth spurt from that. Don't use your power again. I'll stay here with you, so he can't get you." he told her, reassuringly.

Raven nodded. "Thanks. Did you contact the others?" she asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. I couldn't get through to them. Just static, like something is blocking the transmission. .". He stopped and thought about their situation.

"Nothing about this feels right. We just happen to stumble onto a bank robbery, we follow him into a cave that he seems to know his way around in, then you get stuck in some weird crystal-thingy that I've never heard of before, and we can't call for help. It all seems a little too convenient to me." he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Raven nodded at his assessment. "Me too.".

Beast Boy approached her. "Maybe I can break it. I can give it a try if you want.". he told her.

Raven thought about it for a moment. "I don't think you can. Crystal is one of the hardest substances on earth. But, you might as well give it a shot." she said.

Turning into a gorilla, Beast Boy began to pound on the crystal as hard as he could, trying not to hit Raven, or cause her too much discomfort. He hoped that if he did manage to shatter this crystal open that it would not cut her leg. But it wasn't happening. The crystal didn't break, and Raven told him that she couldn't even feel the blows vibrating through her leg.

He then turned into a Rhino, and began hammering his horn against it, throwing all his wait into the blows. Still to no avail.

Surrendering to defeat, the changeling turned back to a human and slumped to the floor. "Its no good. You were right, I can't break it." he stood up and smiled at her. "But don't worry. I won't leave you here."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his communicator. "Crystal shatters with the right high-pitched noises, right? Even I know that. Maybe I can rig this thing to put out a signal that will shatter that thing.".

Raven looked skeptical. "_You_ are going to do something technical?" she asked doubtfully.

Beast Boy looked insulted. "Hey, I have been taking notes from Cy. Mental notes, anyway. How hard could it be. Besides, its not like we've got any better ideas.".

He walked over to where the gun lay on the ground and picked it up. Pulling out the magazine, he saw that there was only one bullet left. Apparently, the robber hadn't planned on taking too many shots. Another odd thing about all this.

"I'll just hold on to this for our greedy buddy out there." he said, flicking the safety on.

------

Several hours passed. Beast Boy had been tampering with his communicator for a while now, using small, pointed rocks laying around the area as tools. He still had not come up with a way to make it put out the right signal, but he was hopeful.

Raven had not spoken much, which Beast Boy was grateful for. He needed to concentrate, and would be unable to do so with her usual sarcastic remarks about his technical skill floating around.

The crystal continued to grow. It now covered Raven up to her belly, and she said that the pressure was slowly increasing, which made Beast Boy more and more worried for her. If he couldn't figure this out, or some other way to free her from the crystal, then she'd suffocate from being completely engulfed at the least, or crushed to death at the most. And if he left to go get help, that criminal still wandering the cave would come in and kill her before the crystal did. Having already fired at her once, Beast Boy had no doubt that the creep would do it, too.

He couldn't take the thought of her dying. Although Raven didn't know it, she meant far to much to Beast Boy for him to allow it to happen. This made him more and more determined to get her free.

After a while, Beast Boy set the communicator down in temporary defeat. He looked up at his trapped friend. "I'm sorry Rae, but I need to take a break. Seeing all these wires and things, over and over, its giving me a headache."

Raven only stared down at him. "Beast Boy, I want you to go and get help.".

Beast Boy stood up in an instant. "No way, I'm not leaving you here! Not with that creep roaming around and that thing growing on you, no way, no how!" he answered with finality.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, admit it. You're not making any progress at all on that communicator. The longer you stay here, the less time I'll have once you realize the inevitable." she stated calmly.

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips. "And just what is the inevitable?" he asked sarcastically.

Raven stared back coldly. "That you're going to have to leave me here. You need to get help. Robin or Cyborg will have some device to break the crystal, or Starfire can zap it with her starbolts. But the more you allow this thing to grow, the less of a chance I have.".

Beast Boy's mouth hung open. "Raven, what about that guy in there? He already tried to kill you. If I leave you now, he will. I know it! You'll die for sure then, there'll be no point in getting the others. I'm not leaving you! I can figure this out!" he stated in anger and denial as he sat picked up his communicator and tried adjusting it again.

Raven spoke with more force. "Beast Boy, I'll die from this thing constricting me for sure if you don't go. You have to. You're my only hope of getting out. Now I want you to go!".

Beast Boy looked up at her again. "I'm not leaving you here to die. I'm going to protect you, from him and from _that_.".

"Beast Boy, will you just go!" she shouted at him.

He glared at her. "No! I'm not leaving you. I'm staying with you!".

"Why!" she demanded.

"Because!" he shouted back. Then his face softened as he leaned back against the cave wall and slid down into a sitting position. "I'm in love with you.". he said plainly, looking at the ground.

He looked back up at her to see the look of astonishment on Raven's face. He sighed an looked back to the ground. "So now you know.".

Although he wasn't looking at her, Raven shook her head. "Oh, Beast Boy." she said softly. Then she smiled. "I'm in love with you, too.".

Beast Boy looked up at her in shock. He had wanted to hear those words from her for a long time, but had resigned himself to the fact that he never would. He began thinking of all the little moments that had passed between them all the time they had known each other. Of the dislike they'd originally had for one another, before it really became friendship, and all the little things that made him eventually come to love her.

He thought of all of that, all that they had been through together, and closed his mouth, which had been hanging open with the shock. He looked back up at her face, right into her eyes. He thought about what she had just said to him. In her eyes, he could see the truth. And an expression of sadness, even despair, settled over his features.

And he couldn't help but think to himself, _Raven, why are you lying to me?_

**Continued in Part 3**


	3. Part 3: Lies and Truth

**All The Lies You Want To Hear**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant

* * *

**

Part 3: Lies and Truth

More time passed. It was night outside. Beast Boy continued to work on trying to adjust the communicator to send out a signal that would shatter the crystal. He would not leave Raven to her fate in this cave. Not alone.

The crystal continued to grow, until now it ended just below Raven's chin. Her voice was made raspy and her breathing heavy, as the crystal continued to slowly smother her.

Beast Boy's work on the communicator was becoming slower, less frantic. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He should have listened to Raven. He might have been able to get help before, but now it was too late. If he left now, Raven would be covered over by the crystal long before he ever got back. And the stupid bank robber hadn't even put in another appearance, so he'd had nothing to worry about on that score at all. He may have just doomed his friend to a terrible end. Still, he continued to try to adjust the communicator. He would not give up. He was holding on to a hope now.

Raven broke the silence. "I'm so glad that you finally told me Beast Boy. I've wanted to hear you say that since I've known you. When did you first know that you loved me?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "I don't know exactly when it happened. It just did. It was the little things. I mean, I always thought you were beautiful, but that was just a physical attraction. You were so different that I just told myself you were off-limits, so I never thought about you that way for a while. But then there was that time you hugged me, after Malchoir. And the time after I kept changing into that beast. You said we were having a "moment".".

He looked up at her, a smile appearing for the first time in hours. "I think the first time I really started to like you as a person was after Cyborg and I got sucked into your mirror.".

Looking at his communicator, Beast Boy dropped the pointy rock he had been using on it and put the device away in defeat. Not looking up, he spoke to her.

"Raven? Did you really try to contact the others?" he asked.

Raven frowned in curiosity. "Yes. I told you that. Why?".

Beast Boy shook his head. "You're lying. I told myself that was ridiculous, but I know now that I was right. You lied. You didn't try to call the other Titans.". He looked up at her, then stood up.

"It wouldn't have made sense. Why would you immediately call them to come help with getting that crystal off of you. It would have made more sense to call me to help you with it.".

Raven nodded. "That's what I did. I tried to contact you, but it wouldn't work, so started yelling for you." she said matter of factly.

Beast Boy remained expressionless. "Then why did you say 'yes' just now, when I asked you if you had contacted the others?" he questioned.

Raven did not respond.

Beast Boy continued, starting to pace. "You were lying then, and you're lying now. Just like you lied when you said that you loved me." he stated sadly.

Raven blinked. "What I told you was true, Beast Boy. I do love you.". she said, her voice sincere.

Beast Boy shook his head. "You don't love me, Raven. You can't. You never have. I've watched the way you behave. I've learned what you're feeling, even when you're hiding it. I've learned because I know the way you hide each emotion, what you do when you're feeling a certain way. I saw how you hid love during the whole thing with Malchoir. But you never showed the signs of that around me.".

He took a breath and looked down, continuing. "I got the hint that _maybe_ you were starting to like me a little. One small moment at a time. Maybe, in time, you'd come to love me, after a good amount of time spent together. But not now. You don't love me Raven. You were lying to me." he said plainly.

Raven stared back at him. "Maybe I told you that to make you feel better. Maybe I said it because its what you wanted to hear." her monotone voice cracked with the pressure of the crystal.

Beast Boy actually looked amused. "You're lying again.". He suddenly looked down at the gun he had picked up from the ground earlier. He bent down and picked it up again, examining it like he'd never seen it before.

"Strange, isn't it? How our friend the bank robber hasn't shown up once since that time when I was out of the room. How convenient that the one time he showed up, was when I was outside the cave, trying to contact the others. That was your suggestion, after you told me the first lie, about how you couldn't reach them.".

He looked back at her. "That is strange, Raven. Almost like he was waiting for you to tell me to go outside and contact the Titans. It's a good thing that you were able to summon that one bit of power right at that time to knock the gun from his hand. And its strange how failing at trying to call the others was the only thing that would make me leave you here. So that I could go get them.".

His face grew more stern. "Its also strange that his attack, at that exact, convenient time, would make me realize that I couldn't leave you here. Why do I feel like I'm being toyed with? Why is that, Raven?" he asked her, his eyebrows raise in genuine curiosity.

Raven shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Beast Boy, but you're confusing me. I think you're confusing yourself, too. You're tired. Its late and you've been working to get me out of here for hours on end. I don't think you're thinking too clearly." she told him.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right.". Then he walked around her, to the other side of the open space, to where he had picked up the pistol earlier. He turned around and looked at her very closely.

"Is this the spot the bank robber was standing at?" he asked her.

Raven frowned. "Yes. He was standing there when he shot at me.".

Beast Boy also frowned, and had a look as if he was examining something. "Are you positive that he was standing _right here_?" he asked her, deadly serious.

Raven nodded nervously at his attitude. "Yes. Why?".

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Because from here your body is blocking that bullet hole in the wall. That shot wasn't a near miss… it was right on target. You should be dead. The only way that bullet hole could have hit that part of the wall from this exact direction, without hitting you, would be if the shot was fired from where you are standing.".

Raven blinked. "Maybe he was standing a little further to your left. I can't be sure.". she answered him.

Beast Boy slowly shook his head. "That's another lie. Everything you've said to me since I found you here this way has been a lie. One lie after another, and for a while I believed them. But not anymore.".

Raven licked her lips and spoke. "Beast Boy… I can explain." she said.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yes. I think you should.". He flicked the safety on the pistol into the off position, and slowly raised it until it was pointed at her face. His expression was ice cold.

"You can start by explaining to me who you are and what you've done with Raven.".

With that, "Raven" suddenly smiled a very wicked looking smile, and all fatigue and pain at her crystal prison was gone. In one fluid motion, she and the crystal covering her melded together and became a new form, that of a woman of about thirty, with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red outfit.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Madame Rouge!".

The evil woman laughed. "Congratulations, Beast Boy, you figured it out. You are a lot smarter than your friends give you credit for. It took you a while, but then, you had some conflicting emotions." she said with a smirk.

Beast Boy kept the pistol trained on her, not sure if he would use it or not. "You were the bank robber we chased. It was you in disguise, all along. Why did you do this?" he asked between clenched teeth.

She laughed again. "Why, to find your weakness, of course. My mission was to discover the weakness of each of the Teen Titans. Your friends Robin and Starfire, they are each other's weakness. Cyborg, the loss of the life he could have had brings him such pain at times. And your friend Raven, doomed to never know true happiness for fear of destroying everything around her, as well as the fear that her dear father will return someday.".

"Which left only you. You were the hardest one. I suspected that Raven had something to do with it. And it turns out I was right." she said with an evil smile.

Beast Boy was tired of this. "Where's Raven?" he demanded.

Rouge waved her hand towards the tunnel. "In the back of the cave, in a sleep capsule. She is unharmed. The Brain's orders were quite clear. I was supposed to be a spy, not an assassin. You may go now if you wish. But remember, the Brotherhood of Evil will be facing you Titans again soon. And now we know all of your weaknesses.".

With that, she turned on her heel and began walking towards the exit of the cave, laughing maniacally all the while.

Throwing down the pistol, Beast Boy turned and began running to the back of the cave. Sure enough, he soon came to a dead end, where a long, cylindrical object lay on the ground. Pushing a flashing red button on it opened it up and inside lay Raven, in a sleep state.

Beast Boy shook her awake. "Raven? Wake up. Its me, BB.". he said softly.

Raven's eyes slowly opened. "Beast Boy? What happened?".

Beast Boy sighed. "It's a loooong story.".

------

Later, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on a bench beside the road. Now that they were away from the cave, and whatever it was that Madame Rouge had used to block their transmissions, Beast Boy had been able to call the other Titans, who were on their way to pick them up.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was sleeping beside her, propped up on the bench. He had told her that what happened was that the bank robber had knocked her unconscious and then had run out of the cave. Beast Boy had followed him for a while, before realizing that Raven had not left the cave. He had abandoned his pursuit of the criminal and returned, only to get lost looking for her. He finally found her an hour ago, and he was quite tired from the whole ordeal.

It could have been true, but Raven doubted it. Beast Boy was never a good liar. She got the impression, however, that the lie he told her was what he thought she wanted to hear. Like the truth was something she didn't want to know.

Making a decision, Raven used her mental powers to scan Beast Boy's mind, and unlocked his memories of the last seven hours. She did not expect what she saw.

Withdrawing from Beast Boy's mind, Raven stared at his sleeping form, amazement shown on her face. Drawing her hood up over her head, she looked up at the moon.

What should she do with this knowledge?

She didn't have the slightest idea.

**The End**


End file.
